


Five cast members Richard Madden wanted to fuck (and one he actually did)

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oedipal Issues, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	Five cast members Richard Madden wanted to fuck (and one he actually did)

[alfie]

 

Fucking Alfie would be easy. They could write it off as that one time they were really drunk. It would be after night out, because Alfie is always coming home with him, and falling asleep on his couch. Except this time, he'd pull him by the wrist into his bedroom. It would be messy and loud, and Alfie would gag on Richard's cock because he'd think that taking him all the way was a thing everyone did. Yes, fucking Alfie would be so easy it wouldn't even really be a challenge. 

 

[emilia]

 

It wouldn't be the first time they'd hooked up. There had been that time, at the wrap party, she pressed her mouth against his, and he found his way into her pants, fingering her with long deliberate strokes until she came around his hand. He could call her, ask her to come over, and she probably would, he knows she's single right now. He'd fuck her against the windows of his flat, her breasts pressed against glass, his cock buried deep inside her. And then it would be over and she'd leave and it wouldn't even be midnight. Too depressing. 

 

[kit] 

 

Kit would be a challenge. There was something unresolved between them, something underneath the surface that wasn't noticeable right away, but it was there. It probably had to do with the time they'd both fucked that girl in Belfast, and Richard had accidentally slipped into her alongside Kit, but Richard couldn't be sure. Kit had a pretty mouth, and more than once Richard had wanted to touch it, run his thumb over those ever swollen lips, imagined how they would look wrapped around his cock. It was those thoughts that caused endless fucking hard ons, causing him to jerk one out in his trailer between filming. But Kit's not in London right now, and it's a shame. 

 

[gethin]

 

He texts Gethin something random, nothing important. "ur fuckin horny aren't u?" is the reply and Richard has to laugh, Gethin knows him too well. He picks up on the first ring. "You're pathetic," Gethin says, there's music in the background, and Richard can hear a familar laugh. "Gwen's there, hmm?" There's silence on the phone for a moment, "uh yeah..." he laughs, caught. "I can't stay...we're playing twister." "Do you have any clothes on?" Gethin laughs and hangs up. 

 

[michelle] 

 

She's the one who shows up at his door, a bottle of pinot noir and a pack of cigarettes in hand. 

"I hope you're not busy," she says, pushing past him and into the apartment. She's been there before and she gets the wine glasses out of the cupboard. 

"Having a bad night, yeah?" Richard asks, taking the glass of wine she offers as they sit on his sofa. 

"I'm tense, I'm always like this during shooting." She's got her hair pulled up into this ridiculously high ponytail/bun thing, and her neck is all exposed and long, and it's not like he's never thought about her like that before, because he has, several times. In the shower, in his trailer, when he was fucking that girl with the red hair last weekend the thought popped into his mind. Or at least, it sort of did. Except it was her face and someone else's name. 

They drink in silence, listening to the music Richard had playing before she'd arrived. "You want me to ease that tension for you, yeah?" 

He goes down on her right there on the sofa, her pants crumpled on the floor, her panties hanging off one foot as he sucks on her clit, two fingers working into her, stroking her deep like he'd read about in some magazine. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she grabs handfuls of his hair, pressing his face harder against her cunt when she comes. He looks up at her after, his face shiny and wet and she laughs, because this situtation is ridiciulous and fucked up. He washes his face in the bathroom, adjusts the swell of his cock in his jeans, and walks out to the livingroom to find her gone. And he's almost pissed, except he notices the door to his bedroom is open and when he walks in he almost comes in his pants from the sight of her. 

She's on her knees, naked, facing him, her hair flowing red and wavy around her. She looks like Catelyn Stark he thinks, and his cock twitches enough for him to know he shouldn't want her because of that, but he does despite himself. He strips out of his clothes as he walks to the bed, kneeling onto the mattress to join her. He wraps his hands in her hair, holding her face to his as he kisses her, licks into her mouth like he did her cunt, and he wonders if (hopes) she can taste herself on him still. 

"You know this is all sorts fucked up, us doing this," he says, his mouth on her breast, his hands on her hips as she let's her head fall back and sinks down onto him. 

"Shut the fuck up," she groans, her hand covering his lips, pushing her fingers into his mouth. Her other hand is on his shoulder for leverage as she rides him, and Richard's having a hard time concentrating. His body is on edge, muscles tight, aching, and when she snaps her hips up he feels it, hot and white behind his eyes, his dick pulsing and throbbing as he comes. He thinks he should have made more of an effort to get her off, but his fingers slip inside her, and he curls them up, brings her off quickly. 

"I almost called you Catelyn as a joke," he says later, when they are laying in his bed, the bottle of wine between them, glasses long forgotten in the other room. "Well, not a joke really..."

"I don't think we should analyze this too much," she says, moving the wine bottle to the floor so she can scoot under his arm, her own snaking over his waist. "I'm too drunk and too tired." 

He nods, pressing his face into her hair as he reaches over to turn off the light, still trying to not think about how he's lying naked in a bed with the woman he calls his mother on a daily basis.


End file.
